One efficient way to cool IT resources is to contain the air in respective corridors. There are two different ways to do the containment: hot corridor containment and cold corridor containment.
Cold corridor containment is more efficient when the cooling is a traditional cooling (air coming from the raised floor with CRACS), which represents a large majority of the cooling systems used today in data centres.
European Application No. EP 2059105 A1, by Gallmann, discloses a constellation of racks that form an aisle between them and all cooling air supply sides of all racks face the aisle. The aisle is covered on top and at both ends against leaking air.
United States Patent Publication No. 2010/0061057 A1, by Dersch et al., discloses an air containment system with a plurality of flexible panel assemblies configured to be arranged in side-to-side relation to form a ceiling.
United States Patent Publication No. 2010/0188816 A1, by Bean et al., discloses an air containment cooling system for containing and cooling air between two rows of equipment racks including a canopy assembly configured to enclose a hot aisle defined by the rows of equipment racks, and a cooling system embedded within the canopy assembly.
Existing systems are complex and it is desirable to have an improved system for containing air in a cold corridor in a data centre.